Danny Phantom on Facebook!
by MerulaIdolon
Summary: All the DP characters on Facebook. DISCONTINUED! Don't ask me to continue it!
1. Muffins!

**Ok, not my first fanfic, but the first I've posted on this account.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. I wish I did, but I just don't own it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Danny Fenton<strong> just got a Facebook account!

**6 people like this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Danny Phantom j<strong>ust got a Facebook account!

**628 people like this.**

**Danny Fenton** …jerk…

* * *

><p><strong>Danny Fenton<strong> Me and Jazz have the weirdest conversations.

**Jazz Fenton** Are you seriously going to tell people about this?

**Danny Phantom** I want to hear about it!

**Jazz Fenton** Ugh…

**Danny Fenton** Me: I had a weird dream last night…

Jazz: Oh yeah? What was it about?

Me: All I remember about it is that I had a six-pack.

Jazz: Well maybe you should work towards that goal.

Me: (sees a case of muffins on the counter) I'm going to have a muffin.

**Danny Phantom and 21 others like this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Iduna Longfellow<strong> Beware, people of Amity Park! For I, Iduna, am coming!

**Sam Manson** ?

**Tucker Foley** Who are you supposed to be?

**Danny Phantom** Ditto to Tucker.

**Danny Fenton** Agree with the other two.

**Iduna Longfellow** You shall find out who I am soon enough…muahahahaha!

**Tucker Foley** Okay…

* * *

><p><em>PM between Danny Fenton, Tucker Foley, and Sam Manson<em>

**Sam Manson** Any idea who 'Iduna Longfellow' is?

**Danny Fenton** No. Why did she tell us to beware? Does she know the Box Ghost?

**Tucker Foley** I wonder if she has a boyfriend…

**Danny Fenton** Tucker…

**Tucker Foley** What did I do?

**Sam Manson** You're an idiot, Tucker.

* * *

><p><strong>Iduna Longfellow<strong> Just moved into my new house…met a few people around the town…

**Danny Phantom** So you're the ghost that's been flying around and yelling 'wawang' at everyone you see?

**Merula Idolon** No, I've been the ghost flying around and yelling 'RAWANG' at everyone I see. Big difference.

**Danny Phantom** You do realize that you have to go back into the Ghost Zone, right?

**Merula Idolon** Is boredom a crime?

**Danny Phantom** If you're terrorizing the citizens of Amity Park to cure it, then yes, yes it is.

* * *

><p><strong>Merula Idolon <strong>thinks _Danny Phantom_ is a jerk…

**Paulina Sanchez** Leave my future husband alone, you freaky, gothic ghost girl!

**Merula Idolon** Hey, not my fault that the cloak is comfortable.

**Danny Phantom** How did you get out of the Ghost Zone already?

**Merula Idolon** Met a friend who showed me the way in exchange for a little something when I got back to the Human World.

**Nicholai Technus** Haha! Now I, Technus, master of all things electronic and beeping have a state of the art, transportable device that receives Wi-fi!

**Danny Phantom** …you gave him a laptop?

**Merula Idolon** Not only that! I also gave him the idea to mass produce them for the entire Ghost Zone!

**Danny Phantom **WTF?!

**Merula Idolon** Aww…Thank you, Mr. Phantom, for welcoming me to Facebook so warmly, though I have been on it for quite a while.

**Danny Fenton** Why are you calling out Phantom?

**Merula Idolon** Me? Calling Phantom out? What implied that I was doing that?

**Danny Fenton** You're hopeless.

**Iduna Longfellow** Heh…you learn to live with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, the first chapter is done. Iduna LongfellowMerula Idolon is my OC. Her human half has hair bleached to almost pure white and brown eyes. She always wears a hoodie of some sort. Her ghost half has pitch black hair and electric blue eyes. Her outfit is a black, long sleeve shirt, a pair of slightly baggy black pants, black shoes, and a belt that matches her eyes. Oh, and a black cloak pinned by a blue sapphire clasp.**

**The muffin thing actually happened between me and my mom, with Jazz being my mom. The rest of the story was just random ideas.**

**If you want to have an OC in this story, PM me with these details:**

**Name: (two required for halfas)**

**Race: (human, halfa, ghost)**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Preferred Clothing:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Flaws: (Must have at least one.)**

**Please review and remember: If you want an OC, it MUST not be a Mary-Sue or a Gary-Stu!**


	2. Pranks and Booklights

**Ok, I've already gotten quite a few OC entries. Please keep this fact in mind: **_**If you don't see your OC, it will appear in one of the later chapters as I am only introducing one OC per chapter**_**. Got it? Right then, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Danny Phantom nor Kathie Starling. Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman and Kathie Starling belongs to **_**zigball**_**. I only own Iduna Longfellow (aka Merula Idolon).**

* * *

><p><strong>Iduna Longfellow<strong> thinks that _Danny Phantom_ and _William Lancer_ are jerks.

**Valerie Gray likes this.**

**Danny Phantom** Why do you have something against me?

**Iduna Longfellow** Today in class, I fell asleep and got yelled at by Mr. Lancer.

**Danny Phantom** And what does that have to do with me?

**Iduna Longfellow** You started a fight with Technus right outside my house. A fight that lasted all night and was VERY LOUD!

**Merula Idolon likes this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Danny Fenton<strong> is wondering if _Iduna Longfellow_ has multiple personality disorder.

**Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Valerie Gray, and 42 others like this.**

**Jazz Fenton** will go try to find out.

* * *

><p><em>PM between Jazz Fenton and Iduna Longfellow.<em>

**Jazz Fenton **Is everything going ok with your life?

**Iduna Longfellow** Well, besides being dragged across the country to a foster father that I'm pretty sure likes a ghost more than me, my life is fantastic.

**Jazz Fenton** …do you remember ever getting hit on the head, or something happening to cause your personality to split?

**Iduna Longfellow** I am NOT schizophrenic! It's not my fault I have trouble talking to people face to face!

**Jazz Fenton** Sorry, it's just that my baby brother was worried about you. He wanted to make sure that you were alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Box Ghost<strong> BEWARE!

**Box Ghost likes this.**

**Skulker Hunter** You're an idiot, Boxy.

**Ember McClain** Have to agree with Skulker here.

**Nicolai Technus, Johnny Thirteen, Kitty Kat, and 1930 others like this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kathie Starling<strong> thinks that Dash Baxter is about to experience quite the prank for asking her out.

* * *

><p><strong>Merula Idolon<strong> ~Hiding the shame, a distant memory~

**Iduna Longfellow** ~I'm so wasted, so ugly~

**Merula Idolon** ~Buried beneath all the compromise~

**Iduna Longfellow** ~I'm so jaded, frustrated~

**Merula Idolon** ~But I'm ali-ive~

**Valerie Gray** No you're not alive!

**Iduna Longfellow** ~I'm alive!~

**Valerie Gray** Ok, you're alive.

**Danny Phantom** ~It's not eno-ough~

**Danny Fenton** ~To be yourself, to make amends~

**Valerie Gray** Phantom, get your intangible butt off of Facebook!

**Merula Idolon** ~It's so messed u-up~

**Iduna Longfellow** ~To be yourself when you're never~

**Danny Phantom** ~Never enough!~

**Merula Idolon** ~Never enough!~

**Danny Fenton** ~Never enough!~

**Iduna Longfellow** ~Never enough!~

**Valerie Gray** Everyone in this town is an idiot.

* * *

><p><strong>Danny Fenton<strong> So Jazz asked me for a booklight earlier so she could read without waking anyone up.

**Jazz Fenton** Here we go again...

**Danny Phantom** Be quiet and listen!

**Danny Fenton** I gave her a little booklight to borrow (have no idea why I had a booklight) and she squealed and thanked me.

**Iduna Longfellow** So your high-and-mighty big sister was fangirling over a portable lightsource?

**Merula Idolon** Why would she do that?

**Danny Fenton** You obviously haven't met Jazz yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Dash Baxter<strong> Fenton! You're a dead man!

**Danny Fenton** What did I do?

**Dash Baxter** Who else would be able to rig an ecto-goop slingshot in my locker?

**Kathie Starling** hehehehe…

* * *

><p><strong>Danny Phantom<strong> is wondering why _Merula Idolon_ looked at him, yelled "Super high intensity training", then disappeared.

**Merula Idolon** Type in the first letter of each word and press 'enter'

**Danny Phantom** shit

**Danny Phantom** Ohhh…

* * *

><p><strong>Tucker Foley<strong> Danny? Can you come over with a thermos?

**Danny Fenton** Why?

**Tucker Foley** There's afdsafj;dkljxc;lkj;e

**Tucker Foley** Tucker is no longer available. He has been captured by the Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter!

**Danny Phantom** Tucker! Hang on!

* * *

><p><strong>Danny Phantom<strong> can't believe that _Tucker Foley _and _Kathie Starling_ worked together to prank him.

**Tucker Foley** can't believe _Danny Phantom_ fell for it.

**Kathie Starling** thinks that the prank she helped pull was hilarious.

**Sam Manson** is wondering why _Danny Phantom_ is pink.

**Iduna Longfellow** is wondering why everyone is talking in the third person.

**Merula Idolon** would like to know as well.

**Valerie Gray** doesn't care what the ghost kids think.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the fastest I've ever been able to write a second chapter. CONSIDER YOURSELVES LUCKY!<strong>

**Just kidding.**

**The booklight thing actually happened this morning between me and my little sister. She's very weird.**

**The song that the two halfas start singing is _Flawed_ by Pop Evil.**

**The 'Super High Intensity Training' is something that my dad claims is happening whenever sirens start blaring at the prison in my town.**

**Please review, and still accepting OCs.**


	3. Piranhas in the Pool?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Kathie Starling, or Max Anderson. Kathie belongs to **_**zigball**_** and Max's owner…will be revealed at the end of the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Merula Idolon<strong> There are ghost piranhas in the Casper High pool!

**Danny Phantom** Two questions: One, Casper High has a pool? Two, why are you in the school building?

**Merula Idolon** Why do you think I'm in the school building? I'm getting eaten alive by piranhas!

**Valerie Gray** Un-alive

**Merula Idolon** HELP!

**Danny Phantom** Where's the Casper High pool?

**Jazz Fenton** It's right next to the school weapons vault!

**Merula Idolon** Casper High has a weapons vault?

* * *

><p><strong>Danny Phantom<strong> just saved a ghost from piranhas…_Merula Idolon_ can use her voice to knock me into a wall, but she can't drive off a swarm of piranhas by herself?

**Merula Idolon** Sorry that I didn't want to waste all of my energy trying to knock out the piranhas!

**Jazz Fenton** Why didn't you fly out of the pool?

**Merula Idolon** …in hindsight, that would have been a brilliant idea…

**Sam Manson** Ladies and gentlemen, the esteemed town hero and random ghost!

* * *

><p><strong>Merula Idolon<strong> is currently clearing out the _Casper High Weapons Vault_.

**Maddie Fenton** Finish clearing it out, ghost, and you will be a lab rat for our newest FentonWorks invention.

**Merula Idolon** is currently fleeing the _Casper High Weapons Vault_.

* * *

><p><strong>Kathie Starling<strong> found a Halloween store to haunt!

**Tucker Foley** Why is there a Halloween store open in the middle of January?

* * *

><p><strong>Iduna Longfellow<strong> still hates _William Lancer_ and _Danny Phantom_.

**Danny Phantom** I understand Mr. Lancer, but why do you still hate me?

**Iduna Longfellow** …up all night again hearing you fight Skulker.

**Danny Phantom** Where do you live, anyway?

**Iduna Longfellow** Regretfully, I have to live with my stupid foster father that can't take a hint about leaving me alone in my room!

**Vlad Masters** Iduna, dear, please do not cause a scene on this social networking site.

**Iduna Longfellow** WTF? Get off of my page, you creep.

**Danny Phantom** I think the term you are looking for is 'fruit loop'.

**Iduna Longfellow** Hmm…oh Mr. Masters, I sense a new nickname for you…

**Merula Idolon** Now that I think about it, he is kind of a fruit loop.

**Danny Fenton** Finally, someone other than me, my sister, and my friends agrees!

* * *

><p><strong>Tucker Foley<strong> I can't believe that Iduna actually spoke!

**Sam Manson** I can't believe that when she spoke, she told Paulina to go away and never talk to her again.

**Danny Phantom** I can't believe that Paulina started crying the second she thought no one could see.

**Paulina Sanchez** GHOST BOY! You weren't supposed to see me crying!

**Iduna Longfellow** Get over it you jerk! You think that a hero like him would ever even think about going out with a stuck-up, conceited snob like yourself? You hurt whoever you talk to and ditch your friends whenever they aren't 'good enough' for you! Get a heart, or at least a brain!

**Paulina Sanchez** …meep…

* * *

><p><strong>Iduna Longfellow<strong> Twitter is for stalkers, but Facebook is for actual friends…and friends of friends…and totally random people that you don't know.

**58 people like this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Max Anderson<strong> just unpacked. Expect me at _Casper High_ tomorrow.

**Tucker Foley** Why are so many new people moving here?

* * *

><p><strong>Iduna Longfellow<strong> is feeling sick…stupid Super-High-Intensity-Traininglike HAAMU SAIRAUS!

**Danny Fenton** Uh…what does that mean and what language is it in?

**Iduna Longfellow** Not gonna tell…

**Danny Phantom** Please tell us!

**Merula Idolon** Leave the sick girl alone!

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Manson<strong> has told _Kathie Starling_ about the perfect prank…

* * *

><p><strong>About each section:<strong>

**Ghost Piranhas: I was bored during swim practice.**

**Halloween Store: thought that this would be a good place for Kathie to live. Thoughts, _zigball_?**

**DP & Mr. Lancer hating: This shall keep appearing!**

**Iduna speaking: I partially based this one off of one of my friends a few years back. She never spoke to anyone…**

**Twitter's for stalkers: Sorry if I offended any Twitter users, but that is my opinion!**

**Max Anderson: He belongs to **_**V.I.Y.H.**_**, not me.**

**Sickness: Lots have people in my school have been hit with, as one junior so eloquently put it, the fuck. As for the other language, I went on Google Translate. Shout out in the next chapter for whoever can guess what language it is and what it means!**

**Prank: Sam discovered something at lunch…something that will be revealed in the next chapter!**

**Remember: Please **_**PM**_** me with your OCs! Don't leave them in the reviews! Otherwise they will be ignored!**

**Apologies to **_**zigball**_** and **_**V.I.Y.H.**_** for only briefly showing their characters!**


	4. Discontinuation

**To whom it may concern:**

**I'm sorry, but this has to be discontinued. I don't have any inspiration for it that won't get this story deleted.**

**I will keep making occasional one-shots, however, so don't count me out of the FanFiction game yet!**

**Merula Idolon**


End file.
